


Control

by TheKeyOfFailure



Series: Who is in control? [1]
Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Alpha!Alex, Alpha!Alex/Omega!Genn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Genn, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyOfFailure/pseuds/TheKeyOfFailure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Omega AU in cui Alex cerca di tenere a bada i suoi neonati (ma anche no) sentimenti per il suo compagno di band. Spoiler: non gli riesce molto bene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Due parole velocissime ma importantissime prima di lasciarvi alla lettura:
> 
> 1) Questa fan fiction è, come dice appunto il nome, un lavoro di fantasia. Non conosco né ho contatti con nessuno dei personaggi descritti e non intendo in alcun modo offenderli né offrire una loro rappresentazione veritiera. È tutto finto, guys.
> 
> 2) La prima regola dello shipping è Non coinvolgere in alcun modo i diretti interessati. La seconda regola dello shipping è NON COINVOLGERE IN ALCUN MODO I DIRETTI INTERESSATI. Le fan fiction sono belle perchè sono lavori di fantasia e non fanno male a nessuno, ma non vi azzardate a linkarle a qualcuno di esterno al fandom, perchè è irrispettoso e non ha alcun senso. Non fatelo. E se i vostri nomi corrispondono a quelli dei protagonisti della storia, o se li conoscete, vi consiglio di fare dietro front e dimenticare dell'esistenza di tutto ciò. 
> 
> Detto questo, enjoy!

****_Who is in control?_  
  
__([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so8V5dAli-Q))

 

 

 

 

Alex non capisce bene cosa gli stia succedendo ultimamente. Probabilmente è lo stress della gara, o l’avere sempre intorno almeno una mezza dozzina di persone; Alex non riesce a trovarne il motivo, ma c’è una strana agitazione che alberga dentro di lui. È un formicolio che sente sotto la pelle, uno stato costante di allerta che gli scorre nelle vene, e lo rende teso come una corda di violino.

 

Lo sente quando sono in cucina e preparano la pizza tutti insieme: Genn ha lanciato della farina a Davide e ha dato inizio a una lotta col cibo degna di una classe di bambini della materna. Enrica gli versa dell’acqua nel collo della maglietta e Alex grida, ma in quel frastuono neanche si sente; poi vede Giò afferrare Genn per i fianchi con un braccio, e con la mano libera spalmargli del Ketchup su tutta la faccia. Genn ride e si dimena, strofina la guancia contro quella di Giò per sporcare anche lui; Alex s’irrigidisce con il braccio fermo a mezz’aria, e l’uovo che teneva in mano finisce spappolato sul pavimento. Vede tutto rosso: il viso di Genn e le mani di Giò sulle sue guance, una scia di Ketchup che cola lungo il collo di Genn; il sangue gli pulsa nelle orecchie, assordante come la voglia improvvisa di prendere la mano di Giò e spezzargli le dita, una ad una.

 

Non la sente subito, la fitta. Attorno a lui regna ancora il caos, qualcuno deve avergli lanciato addosso dell’origano ma a lui non interessa: riesce solo a pensare a quanto vorrebbe saltare sul tavolo e mettersi fra Giò e Genn, e _ringhiare._ Poi Alex si accorge che qualcosa gli bagna le dita, e abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua mano: deve aver afferrato l’apriscatole che stava sul tavolo senza accorgersene, e lo ha stretto con una tale forza da procurarsi un sottile taglio sul palmo.

 

Il cuore continua a sbattere violentemente contro la sua cassa toracica come a volerla sfondare, il sangue gli pulsa ancora nelle orecchie e nel suo cervello continua a martellare solo _Genn, Genn, Genn_. Ma la vista che gli si era leggermente annebbiata si schiarisce, e Alex riesce a recuperare quel tanto di lucidità che gli basta per lasciar cadere a terra l’apriscatole accanto ai resti dell’uovo spiaccicato, e si allontana velocemente dalla cucina.

 

Ogni passo rimbomba nella sua testa e Alex si mette a correre, supera i gradini due alla volta e raggiunge il bagno, dove entra sbattendo la porta per poi chiudersela alle spalle con un giro di chiave. Gli tremano le mani, ha il fiatone e un groppo in gola: ma soprattutto sente il petto pesante, e non sa come spiegarselo. Ora che è lontano dal chiasso dei suoi amici, gli viene più facile schiarirsi le idee e ripercorrere velocemente quello che gli è appena capitato. Mentre porta la mano ferita sotto il getto freddo del rubinetto, Alex inorridisce: _che cazzo significava tutto quello?_

 

Chiude gli occhi, deglutisce e appoggia la fronte contro la superficie fredda dello specchio, cercando di calmarsi. Non aveva nessun senso, quello che aveva provato. Non aveva nessun senso che vedere Genn scherzare con Giò gli suscitasse un istinto di protezione e gelosia così violento e incontrollato. Dio, sarebbe saltato al collo del suo amico suo amico se solo non ci fosse stato un tavolo a separarli. Alex trattiene un gemito: lui non è così. Non è mai stato quel genere di Alpha possessivo e spaventoso; anzi, la sua indole pacifica è sempre stata motivo di vanto per lui, e sa che è anche una delle caratteristiche che hanno spinto Genn a fidarsi di lui fin da subito.

 

Genn, cazzo. Cosa penserebbe di lui, se sapesse cosa gli è preso? A Genn non sono mai piaciuti gli Alpha proprio per questo genere di comportamenti: lo aveva ammesso una volta ad Alex, una sera in cui avevano provato fino a tardi e le discussioni sugli arrangiamenti si erano trasformate prima in chiacchiere innocenti, poi in discorsi decisamente più introspettivi.

 

_«Lo odio, capisci» aveva detto «Odio il fatto che si sentano superiori, che pensino di poterla passare sempre liscia perché sono ‘controllati dall’istinto’» i suoi occhi si erano fatti enormi mentre mimava delle virgolette con le dita «E odio il fatto che pensino che tutti gli Omega siano dei deboli. Col cazzo che siamo deboli. Io non sono un debole, e loro sono dei bastardi»._

 

_Alex aveva abbassato lo sguardo, incerto su cosa dire. Era d’accordo con lui, in fondo; proprio mentre stava per dirglielo, per rassicurarlo sul fatto che lui non lo aveva mai ritenuto un debole, o un inferiore, la mano di Genn si era posata sulla sua coscia e lui aveva alzato lo sguardo._

_«Ovviamente non parlo di te, Alé» gli aveva detto, sorridendo appena. Il suo sguardo si era addolcito e nelle sue iridi si rifletteva la luce proveniente dal PC «Tu sei proprio tutto il contrario. È per questo che mi fido di te»._

 

Appoggiato al muro freddo del loft, Alex sente una voragine aprirsi nel suo petto, e stringe le palpebre. Ha vissuto per tre anni a stretto contatto con Genn, e mai gli è capitato di provare una simile gelosia; che diavolo gli sta succedendo?

 

Il delicato bussare alla porta lo strappa ai suoi pensieri e lo riporta brutalmente alla realtà.

 

«Alex, sei qui? Va tutto bene?» la voce di Genn giunge soffice e attutita da dietro la porta, e in Alex si susseguono una serie di emozioni contrastanti: sollievo, perché Genn si è accorto della sua assenza, panico perché forse si è accorto anche del resto e non può averlo visto in quello stato, rabbia, paura, voglia di stringerselo al petto e non lasciarlo più andare. Alex chiude gli occhi, e prende fiato. Se vuole che Genn continui a stimarlo e ad essere suo amico, nulla di quello che gli è successo cinque minuti fa deve trapelare agli occhi del ragazzo.

 

Si schiarisce la gola, sperando che il tono di voce non lo tradisca, e risponde

 

«Sì, sto qua. Tutto a posto».

 

La maniglia della porta si abbassa mentre Genn prova ad entrare, ma la porta non si muove.

 

«Perché ti sei chiuso dentro? Alé, mi apri?»

 

Alex sente i piedi pesanti come macigni mentre li trascina uno avanti all’altro e si posiziona davanti alla porta, per aprirla. Deve sforzarsi di distendere i muscoli del viso e non sembrare così agitato; ma socchiude la porta e il viso di Genn appare a poche decine di centimetri dal suo, con la fronte aggrottata e la bocca leggermente socchiusa. Lo scruta con un velo di preoccupazione negli occhi; Alex cerca di non indugiare con lo sguardo sui suoi capelli scompigliati e sporchi di farina, o sulle sue guance chiazzate di rosso a causa del Ketchup che Giò –

 

Alex abbassa lo sguardo.

 

«Ehi, sicuro che stai a posto?» gli chiede Genn ancora una volta. Sotto gli svariati aromi che si è portato dietro dalla cucina, Alex riesce a sentire un delicato profumo che ha sempre associato a casa sua, prima di entrare nel loft: ora ha capito che in realtà è l’odore di Genn.

 

Solleva la mano, mostrandogliela a mo’ di scusa: il taglio è poco più che un graffio ma il ragazzo gliela afferra per esaminarla da vicino.

 

«Non è nulla, davvero. Non mi fa neanche male» prova a dire Alex. La verità è che le mani di Genn sono fresche sulle sue, bollenti, e il tocco delicato del ragazzo mischiato al suo profumo così vicino gli fa girare un po’ la testa. Ha provato così tante sensazioni contrastanti, e tutte così vicine fra loro che non sa più cosa pensare; perciò nonostante tutte le cellule del suo corpo gli stiano gridando come impazzite di avvicinarsi di più a Genn, di approfondire il contatto, di lavare via quelle chiazze rosse che ha sul viso e di imprimere il proprio odore sulla sua pelle, Alex si allontana. Fa un passo di lato ed esce dal bagno, poi indietreggia ancora un po’ sotto lo sguardo stupito del suo amico.

 

«Sto bene» scandisce, e le parole rotolano faticosamente sulla sua lingua «Sono solo stanco. Distrutto, anzi. E non ho più fame, quindi vado a stendermi un po’, ok? Torna pure giù» _da_ _Giò_ sta per aggiungere, ma non lo dice. Si morde il labbro e fa dietrofront, ignorando il verso sorpreso che esce dalle labbra di Genn. Sa che non lo seguirà; perciò entra in camera e si lascia cadere sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi. Passa un minuto prima che Alex senta i passi del suo amico allontanarsi e scendere le scale; rimane immobile qualche secondo poi si alza, si sfila la maglietta fradicia e ne indossa una che trova sul cuscino. Si stende e affonda il viso nella federa: l’odore di Genn è ovunque in quella stanza.

 

***

 

Se a Genn è parso strano il comportamento di Alex, non lo dà a vedere nei giorni seguenti. Da un lato, Alex ne è felice: l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è interrogarsi sui suoi scompensi ormonali e sul perché siano apparentemente causati dal suo compagno di band, che è anche uno dei suoi migliori amici. Inoltre, si sente in colpa per quello che ha pensato di Giò in quel frangente, perciò s’impegna ad essere più affettuoso del solito nei suoi confronti: gli allunga scappellotti sulla nuca, gli scompiglia i capelli e grida “Baell!” come un disco rotto. A nessuno pare strano.

 

Però Alex sente quella tensione in modo costante, adesso. La sente ogni volta che non ha Genn sotto gli occhi, e la sente ogni volta che è troppo lontano perché lui possa sfiorarlo. La sente quando arriva in sala prove per lavorare al pezzo che Fedez ha assegnato loro e il suo odore fresco e delicato è attenuato, mischiato a quello ricco e sfacciato di Giò. Allora dilata le narici, digrigna un po’ i denti e stringe con più forza la chitarra tra le mani; ma se Genn si accorge di tutto questo, non lo da a vedere. Si siede accanto a lui, i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia mentre lavorano al testo della canzone che devono riscrivere; e allora Alex sente ogni fibra del suo corpo distendersi, la tensione svanisce e un familiare senso di tranquillità lo avvolge.

 

Lavorare con Genn è bello, ed è la cosa più naturale del mondo: le idee fluiscono fra di loro con un meccanismo che non si inceppa mai. Si scontrano a volte, cozzano un po' finché non trovano il modo di incastrarsi perfettamente, come loro due. Gli Urban Strangers sono il loro mondo, la loro personalissima via di fuga da una realtà che li vorrebbe costretti in ruoli imposti loro da una società gerarchica e schiava di una severa biologia. Perché gli Urban Strangers sono due individui, sono un Alpha e un Omega, ma non c’è  alcuna gerarchia fra di loro, ed è per questo motivo che hanno sempre funzionato così bene, come amici e come gruppo.

 

Però. Alex conosce Genn come le sue tasche, ormai. Sa bene che gli piace fare di testa sua, detesta sottostare alle regole proprio perché sente il costante bisogno di dimostrare che no, lui non è un Omega qualunque, e non si fa mette i piedi in testa da nessuno. È un lato del suo carattere che lo ha sempre portato a scontrarsi con le persone, spingendolo a comportarsi in modo spesso avventato e talvolta stupido, nel tentativo di farsi rispettare.

 

E Alex, in tutto questo, ha sempre cercato di proteggerlo - dagli altri, sì, ma soprattutto da se stesso. Genn rifiuta i limiti, tenta sempre di scavalcarli e Alex lo segue, pronto a riacciuffarlo prima che si faccia male. E la cosa straordinaria, quella su cui Alex cerca sempre di non soffermarsi e su cui si concede di riflettere solo ogni tanto, quando si ritira nei suoi pensieri più intimi, è che Genn _glielo permette._

 

Non si sottomette mai, questo no. Ma non ascolta nemmeno i consigli di nessuno, né tantomeno le imposizioni, se non quelli di Alex. E lui ha sempre cercato di non darci tanto peso, ma andava bene finché erano soli, nel loro paesino all’ombra del Vesuvio, e non dovevano davvero preoccuparsi di qualcuno che non fossero loro due. Ora, che ci sono centinaia di persone, e regole e indicazioni, la storia è diversa. Genn deve abbassare un po' la cresta, e Alex deve imparare a condividere il suo compagno con gli altri.

 

***

 

Alex si accorge che qualcosa non va nel momento stesso in cui mette piede all’interno della sala trucco. È come se una mano gli avesse afferrato le viscere e le avesse strette in una morsa di ferro, e non ha bisogno di guardarsi intorno per sapere che Genn è nei guai. Così, senza darsi nemmeno il tempo di realizzare la situazione, di capire cosa stia effettivamente succedendo, Alex attraversa la stanza a passo di marcia scansando chiunque si trovi sulla sua strada, con in testa il solo pensiero di trovare Genn il prima possibile.

 

Ignora lo sguardo di Davide che gli perfora la nuca, gira attorno a una delle truccatrici chine su Enrica e intravede la chioma bionda di Genn a poca distanza; quando i suoi occhi abbracciano la scena intera, il sangue gli si gela nelle vene.

 

Genn è in un angolo, con le spalle incurvate e il capo chino; stringe il labbro inferiore fra i denti e trema leggermente, sottomesso. Attorno a lui ci sono un truccatore e due costumisti - Alpha, tutti e tre - che gli stanno parlando contemporaneamente, in modo concitato e con fare autoritario, quasi di rimprovero. Uno di loro brandisce un paio di forbici e allunga una mano, sfiorando una ciocca dei capelli di Genn che gli copre l’orecchio; Genn si ritrae d’istinto, e Alex _esplode_.

 

La furia cieca che gli si è accumulata nel petto, l’istintiva paura nel non sapere dove fosse Genn, la tentazione di afferrare quel tizio che lo ha toccato senza che il ragazzo gli avesse dato il permesso: tutto si concentra per un attimo dentro di lui, proprio sotto lo sterno, poi si libera nella stanza come un’onda d’urto di potenza straordinaria. L’uomo lascia cadere le forbici e barcolla per un istante, e il capo di Genn schizza verso di lui: nei suoi occhi Alex non legge altro che sorpresa e sollievo.

 

Gli basta qualche passo ed è davanti a lui: lo fissa per qualche attimo poi si volta di scatto verso i tre uomini che fino a un momento prima accerchiavano Genn, e che ora si sono ritratti.

 

«Siete un po' troppo invadenti» ringhia quasi, senza preoccuparsi di attestare la situazione. Dietro di lui, percepisce la mano di Genn sfiorargli appena un polso, e non sa se il suo _Alé_ sibilato è solo frutto della sua immaginazione.

 

Il fatto è che Genn non si fa mai, mai sottomettere da nessuno; soprattutto da un Alpha. Alex ricorda un solo episodio in cui lo ha visto in difficoltà, e in quel caso le difese di Genn erano basse a causa di un paio di birre di troppo. Alex ricorda anche il suo cieco istinto di protezione che lo aveva spinto a infilarsi di proposito fra Genn e lo sconosciuto, appoggiandosi al bancone del bar per chiedere una Tequila e schermare così il suo amico dall’altro Alpha. Genn aveva fatto finta di non accorgersene, e non ne avevano mai parlato.

 

«Sto solo cercando di fare il mio lavoro» sbotta l’uomo con le forbici - Roberto?- di rimando «Se Gennaro qui non facesse tanto il difficile avrei finito da un pezzo!»

 

Alex sente montare di nuovo la rabbia: come diavolo si permette quel tipo di parlare così a Genn? Prende un respiro profondo, fissa l’altro Alpha negli occhi con uno sguardo talmente carico di autorità e _possesso_ che probabilmente perfino Genn riesce a percepirlo.

 

«Non me ne frega niente se è il tuo lavoro. Se lui non vuole farsi tagliare i capelli, tu non glieli devi neanche sfiorare per sbaglio, chiaro?» scandisce le parole, caricando ognuna di pura ostilità; poi sente la mano di Genn strattonargli la manica.

 

« _Alessio_ » sussurra fra i denti.

 

Forse Alex ha esagerato. Si volta verso l’amico, che lo fissa con gli occhi sgranati: sono azzurri, molto più luminosi del solito, e per un momento gli fanno dimenticare persino la rabbia. Solo per un momento, però: perché poi Genn stringe le labbra, distoglie lo sguardo da lui e lo rivolge ai tre Alpha che sono ammutoliti, e indignati.

 

«Scusate per il casino. È vero, preferirei che lasciaste stare i capelli, ma per il resto va bene tutto» deglutisce, e mentre Alex segue con lo sguardo il pomo d’Adamo che si delinea sulla sua gola, sente farsi più salda la presa che ha Genn sul suo braccio «Scusateci un attimo solo».

 

Alex non vuole andarsene da lì: non ha ancora finito, non ha neanche dispensato le minacce di morte e dannazione eterna che si meriterebbero quei tre; eppure lascia che Genn lo guidi lontano da quello spazio angusto, sotto gli occhi di metà dello staff e dei loro amici che hanno seguito - chi più chi meno - tutta la scena. Raggiungono il camerino che dividono con Ove e Under Uomini e che in quel momento è vuoto: Genn spalanca la porta e se la chiude alle spalle senza sbatterla, ma senza nemmeno curarsi di essere aggraziato. Forse Alex ha esagerato sul serio.

 

«Ma che cazzo ti è preso?» esclama Genn, voltandosi verso di lui con uno scatto. Ha gli occhi e le guance arrossate, e il fiato corto «Spiegami che cazzo stavi facendo!»

 

Va bene, forse Alex doveva tenere un po’ a freno il testosterone, ma questa reazione di Genn gli pare _decisamente_ fuori luogo. Gli aveva dato una mano e poteva anche ringraziarlo, per una volta.

 

«Ma che ti prende a te» ribatte, allargando le braccia «quelli ti stavano addosso, cercavo di aiutarti!»

 

«Aiutarmi?» ripete Genn, e gli punta un dito contro «Hai fatto una scenata da Terminator, abbiamo fatto una figura di merda con mezza produzione e soprattutto non avevo _nessun bisogno_ del tuo aiuto!» sta gridando ora, e Alex non capisce perché senta la necessità di mentire anche a lui. Lo sa, che Genn non ha bisogno di aiuto (la maggior parte delle volte); lo sa, ma questo non gli impedisce di offrirglielo comunque.

 

«Davvero?» la voce di Alex è molto più carica di scherno di quanto vorrebbe, ma non riesce a tenere a freno la lingua «Però non mi sembravi così dispiaciuto quando sono arrivato, anzi!»

 

Genn si esibisce in un gemito frustrato, e si artiglia i capelli con una mano; poi gli si avvicina di un passo, quasi inconsciamente.

 

«Non hai capito un cazzo, Alé, come al solito. Non puoi piombare in mezzo alla gente e fare queste scenate come se… Come se…» gli sta di nuovo puntando il dito contro e Alex non ha idea di cosa stia facendo, ma lascia che le proprie dita si chiudano delicatamente attorno al polso sottile di Genn: sotto la pelle, riesce a sentire il suo battito accelerare leggermente.

 

«Come se che cosa?» soffia, e lo guarda negli occhi. Sono fin troppo vicini e tutto quello che riesce a vedere sono le iridi azzurre di Genn, le sue pupille dilatate e le sue labbra carnose, leggermente dischiuse, che spiccano sulla sua pelle chiarissima.

 

 _Come se fossi il mio Alpha_.

 

Genn non lo dice, ma Alex non ha bisogno di sentirlo per sapere che è quello che sta pensando; e la sola idea di essere _legato_ a lui, di sapere che Genn potrebbe appartenergli e di poter lui stesso appartenere a Genn, beh. Quella sola idea basta a mozzargli il fiato e a fargli girare la testa, mentre un improvviso calore si fa strada dentro di lui, dallo stomaco fino al basso ventre.

 

Lascia scorrere il pollice sul palmo della mano di Genn che il ragazzo tiene chiusa a pugno, e sente le sue dita rilassarsi al tocco; i loro volti sono così vicini ora che ad Alex basterebbe chinare appena il capo per azzerare del tutto la distanza fra loro. E vuole farlo, perché tutte le cellule del suo corpo sembrano trascinarlo verso Genn come milioni di piccole calamite attratte dal più potente dei magneti; sposta lo sguardo sulle sue labbra e non c’è nulla al mondo che gli importi più di scoprirne trama, consistenza e sapore.

 

Poi, improvviso e violento come lo strappo di un cerotto, Genn si libera dalla sua stretta, sottraendosi a lui. Alex batte le palpebre e lo segue con lo sguardo mentre spalanca la bocca come per dire qualcosa, le guance in fiamme e gli occhi lucidi; ma non emette suono mentre fa tre passi indietro, cerca a tentoni la maniglia della porta e l’abbassa. Alex rimane immobile, mentre Genn scappa in corridoio come se fosse inseguito dal diavolo in persona.

 

La porta si richiude con uno schiocco secco, le ginocchia di Alex si piegano e il ragazzo si lascia cadere sul divanetto in pelle dietro di lui; seppellisce il viso fra le mani, e si lascia sfuggire un singhiozzo.

 

***

 

«Alé. Alex. Alessio, guardami in faccia almeno».

 

Alex batte le palpebre. La voce di Davide gli arriva alle orecchie ovattata, come attraverso un vetro; volta il capo verso di lui e intravede appena la sua matassa di capelli ricci: si sforza di guardarlo, ma non riesce a concentrarsi.

 

«Ale, guarda che sta situazione non va bene per niente».

 

Alessio aggrotta le sopracciglia: è un po' più attento adesso, e riesce a mettere a fuoco lo sguardo preoccupato di Davide che non gli si addice affatto.

 

«Ma che situazione?» domanda, sentendo un lieve senso di nausea alla bocca dello stomaco. Se Davide sospetta qualcosa e ha deciso di parlargliene la sua vita è più o meno finita, perché significa che anche Giò ne è al corrente. Alex non ha davvero la forza di affrontare questo scenario.

 

Davide si accomoda meglio a sedere sul materasso su cui Alex è steso da almeno un’ora, a fissare le doghe del letto a castello sopra il suo.

 

«Non fare il coglione» gli dice, e Alex intensifica l’espressione infastidita che ha messo su «Tu e Genn che a malapena vi guardate in faccia da ieri pomeriggio. Non so se te lo ricordi, ma domani è giovedì e c’è il live da fare. Ah, e non pensare che non mi sono accorto delle facce che fai ogni volta che qualcuno si avvicina a Genn. Sembra che stai per vomitare ogni volta, Alé».

 

Le parole di Davide risuonano nella sua testa come campane funebri, e Alex chiude gli occhi.

 

«Ma tu una barca di cazzi tuoi mai, eh Shorty?» mugugna senza reale convinzione, strofinandosi le mani sul viso. Socchiude le palpebre, mente Davide gli stringe un ginocchio con fare comprensivo.

 

«Sai che mi preoccupo, a papà! Mi dici che succede?»

 

Alex si alza a sedere, e scrolla le spalle.

 

_Non riesco a togliermi dalla testa il pensiero di essere legato a Genn. Vorrei solo baciarlo per il resto della mia vita. Vorrei rinchiuderlo in una stanza con me e non lasciarlo uscire mai più, perché sono fottutamente terrorizzato dall’idea che possa trovare un Alpha a cui legarsi, e lo perderei per sempre. Sto perdendo la sua fiducia. Non so che cazzo fare._

 

«È lo stress, credo» dice, e c’è così poca convinzione dietro le sue parole che non biasima affatto l’occhiataccia di Davide. Rimangono in silenzio per un po’. Alex non ha intenzione di aprir bocca, e si limita a fissare il copriletto con sguardo vacuo.

 

«Quando mi sono legato ad Alba» Davide tossicchia appena, e Alex stringe le dita attorno all’orlo dei propri jeans «Credevo di essere diventato pazzo. Non riuscivo a fare nulla senza prima chiedermi dove fosse lei, se stesse bene, se fosse al sicuro. Ogni volta che la vedevo con qualcuno, il mio primo istinto era di mettermi in mezzo e cacciare a calci l’altra persona, anche se era solo un controllore della metro. E se era un altro Alpha, poi. Uscivo di testa».

 

Alex abbassa il capo, e sente lo sguardo di Davide fisso su di lui. C’è un enorme macigno che gli schiaccia il petto, e gli pare di non riuscire a respirare, mentre le parole dell’amico risuonano nella sua testa come un’incomprensibile litania.

 

«La maggior parte delle volte mi sentivo una merda, perché credevo di essere diventato uno di quegli Alpha violenti, che vogliono solo sottomettere i loro Omega, e mi facevo schifo. Pensavo che, se solo Alba mi avesse visto per quello che realmente ero - o credevo di essere - sarebbe scappata subito, ed ero terrorizzato al solo pensiero. E comunque non volevo mai separami da lei».

 

Alex deglutisce, e scuote il capo.

 

«E perché me lo vieni a dire a me?» chiede, e lo sa che è una domanda stupida ma non ci sta capendo un cazzo, e non vuole affrontare la realtà. Perché nella realtà lui non è Shorty, che sa sempre cosa dire e cosa fare per risolvere qualunque problema e ha il cuore grande come il mondo, e Genn non è Alba: non vuole nessun legame.

 

«Alé» la voce di Davide si è fatta più profonda: è la sua voce da Alpha, che su Alex non ha tecnicamente alcun effetto, ma lo spinge comunque ad alzare lo sguardo su lui «Lo so come ti senti. E lo so che fa paura, ma dovresti parlarne con Genn».

 

Alex scuote il capo, e riprende a giocherellare con l’orlo dei jeans.

 

«È inutile» sussurra, come sperando che, se parla a bassa voce può far finta di non averlo detto davvero «anche se io lo volessi, Genn è contrario al legame. È l’ultima cosa al mondo che vorrebbe fare».

 

La voce gli si spezza proprio sull’ultima sillaba, così Alex stringe le labbra e prende un respiro profondo. Non ha nessuna voglia di parlare di come la sua vita sia destinata ad essere vissuta all’ombra di un desiderio proibito, che non si avvererà mai. Perché Alex lo sa già: non incontrerà mai un altro Omega che potrebbe fargli dimenticare Genn, e neppure spera che succeda.

 

Davide sospira piano, stringe la presa sul suo ginocchio e poi si alza in piedi.

 

«Comunque dovresti parlargli» asserisce «Almeno per risolvere questa tensione. Siete una band, frà, dovete suonare insieme domani sera e per il resto della vostra carriera. Se non riuscite neanche a guardarvi in faccia andrete poco lontano, temo».

 

Alex annuisce, distratto. Non è che non lo sappia, e ha una voglia matta di trovare Genn, ovunque lui si trovi, e suonare qualcosa con lui. Si alza a sua volta dal letto, rivolge a Davide un sorriso appena stiracchiato e gli batte un pugno sul braccio.

 

«Grazie comunque, frà» dice, prima di infilare le mani nelle tasche della felpa che indossa e uscire dalla stanza. Scende le scale con passo pesante, e ignora gli sguardi di Elisa, Fabio ed Enrica che lo seguono come zanzare fastidiose; segue il suo istinto e si dirige fino alla saletta rossa, la cui porta è socchiusa.

 

Riesce a intravedere Genn, una mano attorno al manico della chitarra e l’altra appoggiata alla cassa armonica, con le dita che ne stringono il bordo. Il suo viso invece è rivolto verso qualcosa - o qualcuno - che Alex non riesce a vedere: ha le sopracciglia corrugate e sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa.

 

Senza darsi il tempo di pensare, Alex bussa due volte prima di aprire la porta; c’è anche Giò, mezzo sdraiato su uno dei pouf, che tiene entrambi i palmi alzati e rivolti verso Genn con fare difensivo.

 

«Sì ma questo non cambia…» sta dicendo Genn con tono rabbioso; quando sente la porta aprirsi volta il capo di scatto e per un attimo pare sul punto di imprecare contro chiunque lo abbia interrotto. Quando vede Alex però le parole gli muoiono in gola, e si gela in un’espressione di timorosa sorpresa.

 

Alex deglutisce. Non avrebbe trovato nulla di strano nel vedere Genn e Giò insieme in saletta musica, non fosse stato per la chiacchierata che lui e Shorty hanno appena concluso al piano di sopra. E se conosce un minimo i componenti della sua Baell Squad, Alex non può fare a meno di pensare che si sia trattato di un piano d’attacco premeditato per parlare con loro faccia a faccia. Ha un po’ di nausea. Decide di far finta di nulla, però, così si limita a schiarirsi la voce e a guardare Genn, ignorando l’espressione di Giò che ricorda vagamente quella di un bambino la mattina di Natale.

 

«Gè» si limita a dire, ed è meraviglioso come una semplice frase possa suonare così insignificante è così pregna di significato al tempo stesso «Ti va di provare?»

 

Genn lo fissa con la bocca aperta per qualche secondo, ammutolito; poi la richiude e annuisce. Le sue labbra tremano e sembrano sul punto di distendersi in un sorriso.

 

«Baell» Giò si alza in piedi, trattenendo a stento un’espressione compiaciuta «Tolgo il disturbo».

 

Saluta Alex con un pungo sulla spalla e Genn con una - inesplicabile - alzata di sopracciglia, poi si chiude la porta alle spalle e li lascia soli.

 

Alex fa un passo nella stanza e si schiarisce la voce, sfregando i palmi sudati sulle cosce. Genn non smette di fissarlo e Alex si sente stupido, si sente un idiota e gli pare di avere un cartello appiccicato in fronte con su scritto tutto quello che prova, tutto quello di cui ha paura e che non riesce a dire.

Genn non fiata, e Alex sente l’improvviso bisogno di scappare da lì: è stata una pessima idea, non sa neanche cosa dirgli e come fare a trattenere tutto quello che invece _vorrebbe_ dirgli, ma non può. Però devono provare, si dice,

_lascia fuori tutto e concentrati sulla musica. È così che funziona fra di voi._

Così Alex fa un altro passo, si avvicina alle chitarre adagiate sui loro piedistalli al centro della stanza e decide di spezzare il silenzio. Genn sembra avere la stessa idea.

 

«Cosa vuoi…» comincia Alex, ma subito s’interrompe perché,

 

«Pensavo…» mormora Genn.

 

Alex si morde l’interno della guancia.

 

«Vai, vai, dì pure» lo incoraggia, proprio mentre Genn scuote il capo e dice,

«Scusa, parla prima tu».

 

Si guardano senza dire nulla per qualche secondo, e un leggero imbarazzo aleggia nell’aria fra di loro; Genn si morde un labbro con gli occhi spalancati e per un attimo ha un’aria così impacciata e fragile e decisamente non da lui che fa crescere di tre taglie il cuore in petto ad Alex.

 

Non vuole sfruttare il suo essere Alpha per controllare Genn, non lo farebbe mai: tuttavia lo guarda dritto negli occhi e cerca d’infondergli tutta la tranquillità di cui riesce a disporre in quel momento, poi annuisce per invitarlo a proseguire.

 

Genn prende fiato e dalla sua espressione pare debba affrontare un leone di montagna, piuttosto che parlare con lui.

 

«Riguardo a quello che è successo ieri» dice, pronunciando ogni parola con cautela, come se ognuna di loro fosse un ordigno nucleare pronto ad esplodere e fare a brandelli il loro rapporto. Alex si deve mordere la lingua per costringersi a non inondarlo da un fiume di _scusami, non so cosa mi sia preso, non volevo invadere i tuoi spazi né comportarmi come uno stronzo, volevo solo aiutarti e mi dispiace ma non riesco a pensare ad altro che al legame e a quanto vorrei fossimo legati, ti prego perdonami, mi faccio schifo da solo e_

 

«Volevo dirti che mi dispiace».

 

Le parole di Genn rimangono come sospese nell’aria e il monologo interiore di Alex si arresta improvvisamente, sostituito da una nuova incredulità. Inarca le sopracciglia e rimane a guardarlo come inebetito, ma Genn probabilmente interpreta la sua espressione come ostilità, perché abbassa lo sguardo e prosegue parlando alle sue Converse.

 

«So che stavi solo cercando di aiutarmi e ti ringrazio perché in effetti ne avevo bisogno» la sua voce si fa piccola piccola e ogni parola esce con fatica «Non è stato bello da parte mia trattarti a quel modo. Scusami».

 

Alex deglutisce e non ci sta capendo un cazzo. _Come al solito_ , lo schernisce una voce nella sua testa che suona terribilmente come quella di Genn.

 

«Tu…» dice piano, poi si schiarisce di nuovo la gola «Tu non sei arrabbiato con me?» chiede, perché ha bisogno di sentirselo dire.

 

Genn gli rivolge un’espressione sorpresa e scuote il capo dicendo,

 

«No, macché, io pensavo che tu ce l’avessi con me per come ti ho trattato, non sono arrabbiato per niente».

 

Alex scuote il capo, incredulo e terribilmente sollevato.

 

«Anche io pensavo la stessa cosa. Perché ho fatto una scenata, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo. Mi dispiace, non so neanche che mi sia preso, ho perso un po' il controllo» dice, e cerca di misurare le parole e il tono di voce in modo da non lasciar trapelare troppo, anche gli sembra di essere un libro aperto. E dato che perfino Shorty e probabilmente Giò sembrano essersi accorti di tutto il casino che c'è nella sua testa, Alex aspetta solo il momento in cui Genn lo guarderà e gli dirà che ha capito tutto e che così non può andare avanti, che deve darsi una calmata. Che gli vuole bene ma non è nulla di più che un amico e un compagno di band, oltre che un Alpha irascibile e senza controllo.

 

Genn lo sorprende ancora: alle sue parole incurva verso l’alto gli angoli della bocca e trattiene a malapena una risatina, divertita ma non derisoria.

 

«Alè» lo apostrofa con un misto di esasperazione e ilarità nella voce «Quello tu lo chiami perdere il controllo? Eri più o meno minaccioso come Winnie the Pooh quando gli rubano il miele».

 

La tensione che aleggiava nell’aria svanisce come neve al sole senza lasciare alcuna traccia dietro di sé, e Alex aggrotta la fronte.

 

«Io sono minacciosissimo invece» protesta, contrariato «L’hai detto anche tu che sembravo Terminator!»

 

Genn appoggia le braccia alla cassa armonica della chitarra che tiene ancora in grembo e nasconde il volto nell’incavo del suo gomito, mentre esplode in una serie di risatine poco virili.

 

«E mo’ che ti ridi, stronzo?» Alex lo raggiunge con un paio di falcate, gli sfila la chitarra dalle mani e la appoggia sul tavolino; poi si avventa su Genn e gli riempie i fianchi di pizzicotti, solleticandoli senza pietà.

 

Genn ride, ulula e si contorce sullo sgabello; agita le braccia cercando di allontanarlo ma senza successo, e quasi perde l’equilibrio.

 

«Ohi, occhio!» Alex porta entrambe le mani a stringergli le spalle magre per impedirgli di volare sul pavimento; le sue dita le avvolgono completamente e per un solo momento il ragazzo si concede di pensare _sei fatto apposta per me._ Genn ha un accenno di fiatone e i suoi occhi brillano mentre gli rivolge un enorme sorriso che lui non può fare a meno di ricambiare.

 

«Stiamo a posto?» chiede Alex, anche se non ce n'è alcun bisogno. A lui però piace sentirsele dire in modo diretto, le cose. Genn annuisce, poi si allunga a pungolargli il fianco: ha un talento incredibile nel beccare sempre lo spazio intercostale, e Alex si ritira su se stesso mugolando.

 

«Adesso sì» afferma soddisfatto il ragazzo, saltando giù dallo sgabello per recuperare la chitarra «Dai, diamoci una mossa che mi sa che dobbiamo sistemare il testo di Numb/Encore. Mi è venuta in mente una cosa fighissima».

 

Alex prende la chitarra dalle sue mani, prova qualche accordo e tira appena la quinta corda; poi rivolge a Genn tutta la sua attenzione, e finalmente gli sembra che la terra abbia ripreso a girare nel verso giusto.

 

***

 

Il giovedì passa in un lampo, come sempre. Alex si diverte sul palco, e crede che la loro esibizione sia una bomba; quello che hanno scritto per Numb/Encore è talmente figo che le critiche dei giudici non lo scalfiscono minimamente. Quando la loro performance viene definita “un po' debole” sente Genn irrigidirsi al suo fianco, e sa che è pronto a ribattere, perché  sono settimane che si morde la lingua e non si difende per paura di combinare un casino e rovinare la loro immagine; così gli si fa più vicino, in modo quasi impercettibile, e con il dorso della mano gli sfiora la base della schiena. Genn esala un respiro fra le labbra socchiuse, aggrotta un po' la fronte ma non dice nulla, e quando piega leggermente il capo all’indirizzo di Alex, l’Alpha si limita a gonfiare un po' il petto, rivolgendo a Fedez un sorriso forse troppo ampio.

 

C’e qualcosa di strano nell’aria, qualcosa che Alex non riesce a decifrare completamente: qualsiasi cosa sia però, lo fa stare bene. Non è cambiato nulla, eppure è tutto diverso. Genn sembra più arrendevole del solito, mentre tornano al loft e si abbandona con il capo sulla sua spalla; Alex si limita a chiudere gli occhi, lasciando che l’adrenalina accumulata durante il live scivoli via dalla sua pelle, mentre piega leggermente la testa e affonda il naso fra i capelli di Genn. Anche sotto i chili di lacca, il suo odore delicato è presente è inconfondibile.

 

Davide e Giò si impegnano a far finta di niente.

 

Nei giorni successivi, le cose vanno alla grande: certo, la puntata con doppia eliminazione si prospetta essere un’ecatombe, ma Alex è fiducioso sul loro futuro nella competizione. Lui e Genn non si separano quasi mai, per preparare l’esibizione; restano chiusi in sala musica fino a notte fonda, e nonostante la stanchezza, l’umore di Alex è alle stelle.

 

È l’una e mezza del mattino di lunedì, quando Alex entra in cucina sbadigliando, per prendersi un bicchiere d’acqua; trova Genn davanti ai fornelli, con la lingua tra i denti mentre cerca di svitare la caffettiera con tutta la forza dei suoi bicipiti. Non che ne abbia molta.

 

«Che fai?» Alex gli si avvicina e, senza nemmeno pensarci, gli prende la moka dalle mani e la svita con facilità. Genn lo guarda di sottecchi mentre Alex appoggia la caffettiera sul bancone della cucina.

 

«Che ti sembra?» replica «Mi faccio un caffè»

 

Alex inarca le sopracciglia, e controlla l’orologio.

 

«Gé, è l’una e mezza. Se ti fai un caffè adesso stai sveglio fino alle quattro, e domani che fai? Ti addormenti mentre Fedez viene a fare gli ascolti»

 

Genn sbuffa, prendendo a trafficare con i barattoli riposti disordinatamente nel mobiletto di fronte a lui.

 

«Madò Alé, non mi fare la predica» borbotta.

 

Ed eccola di nuovo, quella strana eccitazione: Alex la sente mentre afferra il polso di Genn e gli sfila il barattolo di caffè dalle mani per rimetterlo al suo posto; il ragazzo spalanca la bocca indignato per protestare, ma lui lo fissa negli occhi, e stringe leggermente la presa.

 

«Tu vai a dormire» dice lentamente, scandendo le parole e cercando di non lasciarsi distrarre dagli occhi di Genn, enormi e fissi nei suoi come se non potesse distogliere lo sguardo neppure volendo «E domani ci svegliamo prima e sistemiamo la seconda strofa. Adesso però vai a riposarti».

 

Genn rimane immobile per qualche secondo e Alex non riesce a non pensare che è tutto così giusto e perfetto, ed è così che vuole passare il resto della sua vita. Poi il ragazzo abbassa lo sguardo e annuisce appena, e allora Alessio lo libera dalla sua stretta, anche se controvoglia, e gli dà un colpetto sulla spalla, indirizzandolo verso la porta. Genn obbedisce docilmente, e Alex cerca di regolarizzare il battito del proprio cuore mentre lo segue con lo sguardo. Sulla soglia, Genn si ferma e si volta appena a guardarlo.

 

«Tu non vieni?» chiede piano, e Alex accenna un sorriso.

 

«Prendo un attimo da bere e arrivo».

 

Genn annuisce ancora, ed esce dalla cucina. Alex appoggia entrambe le mani sul bancone, china il capo fra le braccia e si morde le labbra, tentando di trattenere l’enorme sorriso che lotta per dipingersi sul suo volto.

 

Alex non è stupido. Non sa cosa stia succedendo fra loro in quel momento, ma non si dimentica che, per quanto ne sa lui, le idee di Genn non sono cambiate affatto. E poi Alex non sa neppure se lui potrebbe mai ricambiare i suoi sentimenti; ma la verità è che non gli importa affatto, e prende le cose come gli vengono offerte.

 

I giorni che precedono giovedì sono un susseguirsi continuo di prove frenetiche e la salute di Genn non ne trae grande giovamento. Sfrutta ogni momento libero per fare aerosol e dormicchiare, e Alex si assicura che nessuno lo disturbi, dispensando occhiatacce a destra e a manca. Elisa lo riempie di occhiolini e Alex alza gli occhi al cielo, ma è compiaciuto e cerca di non darlo a vedere. Soprattutto, cerca di restare con i piedi per terra perché _non significa niente_ , anche se Genn si lascia coccolare un po' da tutti ma cerca sempre lo sguardo di Alex; e lui s’impegna a non essere troppo geloso, ogni volta che Giò, o Elisa, o chiunque altro si fa affettuoso con Genn.

 

Il live di giovedì è un casino, a dirla tutta. L’eliminazione di Leonardo dispiace a tutti, ma restano così concentrati sulla seconda manche nessuno perde la testa; il ballottaggio fra Giò e i Landlord però è tutta un’altra storia.

 

Non può andarsene Giò, semplicemente non può: è il principale collante della Baell Squad, è uno dei cantanti più bravi della competizione, e soprattutto è loro amico. Alex cerca Genn con lo sguardo e lo vede seduto immobile, gli occhi fissi sullo schermo che inquadra il tavolo dei giudici.

 

Quando Giò spunta sulla soglia del pollaio, Alex praticamente lo ribalta, tanta è la foga con cui corre ad abbracciarlo; è talmente sollevato che a malapena si accorge di Genn che rimane un po’ indietro, si lascia trascinare dall’entusiasmo degli altri ma con una malcelata espressione apatica sul volto. Alex si ripromette di parlargli, più tardi.

 

Non ne ha occasione, però: arrivati al loft, non appena i cameramen li salutano e li lasciano finalmente soli, Genn scivola via dall’abbraccio di gruppo in cui hanno invischiato Giò e scompare al piano di sopra. Quando Alex lo raggiunge, insieme a Davide e Giò, sta già dormendo.

 

Il giorno seguente, le cose non migliorano. Sapere di dover cantare in italiano sembra destabilizzare Genn completamente e il ragazzo si chiude completamente in se stesso, rimanendo distratto anche mentre ascoltano insieme il pezzo, cercando il modo migliore per approcciarvisi.

 

«Mi dici che hai?» gli chiede Alex a un certo punto, mentre sono seduti al tavolino della sala musica e Genn non ha proferito parola per dieci minuti buoni «Stai preso malissimo da ieri sera».

 

Un moto d’irritazione attraversa i suoi occhi, ma Genn non lo guarda.

 

«Che ho, non ho niente. È solo questa maledetta canzone» replica, con voce tagliente come quando ha voglia di litigare. Alex si allunga appena verso di lui, picchiettando la penna che tiene in mano sul suo ginocchio.

 

«Vedrai che ce la caviamo. È un gran pezzo, ci lavoriamo su e facciamo una figata, eh?»

 

Genn annuisce assente, e Alex si perde solo per un attimo a osservare la curva delle sue ciglia che si abbassano, sfiorando le guance. Poi si batte le mani sulle cosce.

 

«Vuoi che ti lascio un po’ da solo?» gli chiede, e lo sguardo che Genn alza su di lui è sorpreso, e velato di una sincera gratitudine.

 

«Sì, grazie» risponde, e Alex annuisce, poi si alza in piedi.

 

«Gennà» richiama ancora una volta la sua attenzione e guarda Genn dritto negli occhi, mentre gli stringe una mano sulla spalla «Niente panico».

 

Genn annuisce quasi di riflesso, tenta di stiracchiare le labbra in un sorriso che però non raggiunge gli occhi; così Alex si limita a stringergli la spalla un’ultima volta, prima di lasciarlo solo.

 

Vuole dare a Genn tutto quello di cui ha bisogno, in primis i suoi spazi: forse non diventerà mai il suo Alpha, ma continuerà a prendersi cura di lui.

 

Genn rispunta qualche ora più tardi, mentre Alex sta uscendo dal bagno dopo una doccia bollente e il corridoio è deserto, a parte loro due. Fa per chiedergli se sta meglio, se gli è venuta qualche idea per le canzoni; ma Genn si dirige dritto verso di lui e prima che possa dire o fare alcunché, lo _abbraccia_. Stringe le braccia attorno al suo torace, appoggia il mento alla sua spalla e Alex è così sorpreso che s’irrigidisce per un momento; hanno molto più contatto fisico da quando hanno iniziato X Factor, ma di solito queste cose le fanno solo quando passano il turno ai live, o quando sono avviluppati in uno dei numerosi abbracci di gruppo che si scambiano con la Baell Squad e gli altri.

 

«Grazie» dice piano Genn, strofinando appena la guancia contro il suo maglione; Alex sorride allora, si rilassa e circonda il corpo magro di Genn con le sue braccia, ricambiando la stretta. L’odore del ragazzo lo avvolge e Alex si sente a casa.

 

«Dovere» risponde, e sente Genn scuotere appena il capo.

 

«No, tu.. Tu mi capisci sempre» replica, e allenta la stretta quanto basta per poterlo guardare, con i suoi occhi grandi e limpidi «E io non ti ringrazio mai abbastanza» sospira appena e torna ad appoggiare il mento sulla sua spalla, cercando una posizione comoda «Stavo preso male per il ballottaggio di Giò. E poi per la canzone, ma ora ci ho pensato e sto meglio. Quindi grazie».

 

Non dice nulla Alessio, questa volta. Si limita a stringerlo un po’ più forte, e quando sfiora appena la sua tempia con le labbra, Genn non si ritrae.

 

***

 

Si ammazzano di lavoro tutta la settimana, Alex e Genn. Provano senza sosta, per cercare di far loro anche il brano di Gaber che sembra pronto a schiacciarli come una valanga; Genn non riesce a imparare il testo e Alex resta sveglio con lui fino a tardi mentre ripete le stesse frasi fino alla nausea, cercando di dar loro il giusto peso e la giusta interpretazione. Non mollano neanche un secondo, e quando arrivano sul palco, Alex è pronto e sicuro, mentre Genn si dondola da un piede all’altro.

 

Poi sbaglia la prima strofa.

 

Alex riesce a percepire tutto il panico che lo ha preso mentre sono sul palco, accecati dai riflettori e con tutte le telecamere puntate su di loro; sente l’ansia, la delusione, il disappunto, e se li carica sulle spalle piantando i piedi più saldamente e tenendo la voce ferma e limpida. Se Genn si è smarrito, Alex è pronto ad essere la sua ancora.

 

L’esibizione va bene, alla fine. Le loro voci armonizzano alla perfezione e il pubblico sembra apprezzare, a giudicare dall’entusiasmo con cui accolgono la performace. I pareri dei giudici sono contrastanti, ma comunque positivi; Genn rimane fermo e Alex spera che non stia sprofondando in inutili sensi di colpa. Quando si scusa pubblicamente, Alessio si limita a circondargli le spalle con un braccio, e una volta nel backstage ha appena il tempo di dirgli

«Va tutto bene, Genn» prima di essere travolti da un turbine di truccatori e costumisti che li sistemano.

 

La seconda esibizione va bene, e ancora una volta passano il turno indenni: avranno la possibilità di cantare Runaway, e Alex è _euforico_ ; ma dopo il ballottaggio gli sembra di rivivere la settimana precedente, con Genn che si chiude in un mutismo ostinato. Questa volta però sa a che cosa è dovuto: così, quando lo vede allontanarsi dal gruppo e salire le scale del loft verso le camere da letto, Alex lo segue. Vede Genn sparire in una delle camere lasciate vuote dai Landlord, probabilmente perché spera di non essere seguito; ma lui non si da per vinto, e apre la porta senza nemmeno bussare.

 

Genn è seduto su un letto singolo, le ginocchia strette e il capo chino; lo solleva di scatto e apre la bocca, sul punto di cacciar via chiunque sia entrato. Quando vede Alex però rimane in silenzio, e si limita a deglutire.

 

«Gennà» Alex si ferma ai piedi del letto «Smettila di fare così» gli dice piano. A quelle parole Genn balza in piedi, fronteggiandolo.

 

«Così come?» esclama, arrabbiato «Smettila di rovinare tutto, vuoi dire! Smettila di spaccarti il culo una settimana su una canzone per poi sbagliare come un principiante perché te la fai sotto dalla paura! Smettila di far fare una figura di merda a te che sei sempre perfetto e devi rimediare ai miei casini! È questo che intendi?» ansima, Genn, e la sua voce sembra sul punto di spezzarsi; deglutisce ancora una volta intorno ad un groppo in gola che perfino Alex riesce a percepire. Si avvicina di un passo, ma Genn indietreggia e abbassa lo sguardo; così si limita a fare un altro passo, portare un dito sotto il suo mento e sollevarglielo, per poterlo guardare.

 

«Hai finito di dire cazzate?» domanda retoricamente. Genn emette un verso strozzato di protesta, ma Alex lo zittisce con un cenno del capo, e prosegue «Non hai rovinato proprio niente. Hai fatto un errore e ti sei ripreso subito, e poi l’hanno detto tutti i giudici che non è importante, e poi siamo passati. Che ti frega, Genn. Ormai è acqua passata».

 

Genn scuote il capo, e lo guarda di sottecchi.

 

«Ti ho rovinato l’esibizione. Tu sei stato bravissimo e io…»

 

Alex lo interrompe prima che possa finire la frase. Vuole che Genn capisca, che provi a essere meno duro con se stesso e che riesca vedersi con gli occhi di Alex, per una volta: in piedi al centro di una stanza poco illuminata, con i capelli spettinati ad arte e i resti del trucco ancora sul viso, è l’immagine della perfezione.

 

«Noi siamo forti perché siamo un duo» dice «Se io sono bravo è anche per merito tuo, se tu sbagli è anche per colpa mia, e se andiamo avanti è perché ci sosteniamo a vicenda. E non c’è nessun altro al mondo con cui vorrei condividere il palco, se non con te».

 

Vede l’ombra di un sorriso farsi strada sul viso di Genn ed è come scorgere i primi raggi dell’alba che spuntano oltre l’orizzonte: il cuore di Alessio prende a battere fortissimo mentre una consapevolezza nuova sorge dentro di lui: _lo ama._ E se ne rende conto mentre Genn si morde le labbra, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, prima di guardarlo dritto in faccia e dire,      

        

«Fortuna che c’eri tu a tenermi in piedi. Alè, se non ci fossi stato…»

 

Le parole salgono alla sua bocca senza che Alex se ne renda neanche conto, perché tutto quello che importa ora è Genn, che è bellissimo e non deve avere paura di niente.

 

«Ma io c’ero. E ci sarò sempre, Genn. Non devi aver paura di questo perché se vuoi, ci sarò sempre»

 

_Che cazzo sto dicendo. Che cazzo sto facendo._

 

Genn lo guarda dritto negli occhi e per una volta anche lui è un libro aperto: spalanca gli occhi azzurri sempre di più e Alex riesce a vedere l’esatto momento in cui _capisce_ , e lui non può tirarsi indietro, non vuole tirarsi indietro e forse ha fatto il passo più lungo della gamba, ha fatto la cazzata più grande della sua vita perché non sa neanche se Genn ricambi i suoi sentimenti, e poi Genn non si vuole legare a nessuno, e se lo rifiuta è la fine, potrebbe morirne e…

 

«Io ho bisogno di te» mormora Genn, la voce che trema e sembra sul punto di spezzarsi «Io non so come affrontare il mondo senza di te, Alex»

 

Alex inspira ed espira e _non gli sembra vero_ , perché nessuno degli scenari che aveva immaginato nella sua testa corrisponde all’immagine di Genn in questo momento, la sua anima completamente nuda ed esposta a lui. Il cuore gli batte talmente forte che potrebbe schizzargli via dal petto in qualsiasi momento. Solleva appena una mano e accarezza la tempia di Genn, seguendo con il pollice la linea dei suoi capelli.

 

«Vuoi farlo davvero?» gli chiede, perché è importante, é la cosa più importante della sua vita e mentre lui sa di essere pronto perché non desidera altro da - da quando l’ha incontrato, probabilmente, anche se ci ha messo anni a capirlo -, forse Genn non è pronto, e Alex non potrebbe mai perdonarselo se commettesse un errore così grande come un legame affrettato.

 

La mano di Genn si posa sulla sua, e la sospinge con delicatezza verso il collo del ragazzo. Alex stringe la sua nuca e Genn lascia scivolare le dita sul suo braccio, senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi neppure per un secondo.

 

«Sì» dice piano, e sono solo due lettere, una misera sillaba che basta a capovolgere completamente il mondo di Alex perché _non se lo aspettava, e che cazzo,_ e lo lascia a bocca aperta mentre Genn prosegue «Credo di averlo sempre saputo, in fondo, ma avevo paura. Ora non ne ho più» deglutisce, Alex sente il suo battito accelerare e il suo respiro mozzarsi «sei tu il mio Alpha» sussurra. Poi chiude gli occhi, socchiude appena le labbra e piega il capo verso destra mostrando ad Alex la pelle diafana del suo collo.

 

Alex vorrebbe piangere, vorrebbe ridere, vorrebbe cantare; ciò che vuole più di ogni altra cosa però è marchiare la pelle di Genn, reclamarlo e farlo finalmente suo, per sempre. Piega il capo e sfiora il collo di Genn con la punta del naso, si lascia inebriare completamente dal suo odore che si è fatto mille volte più intenso perché anche il corpo di Gennaro si sta preparando ad accoglierlo come suo Alpha.

 

Alex sente il sangue pulsare nelle sue vene e in quelle di Genn, poggia le labbra sulla sua pelle e lascia una scia di baci dalla mascella fino alla clavicola e viceversa; sente il ragazzo rabbrividire sotto il suo tocco e poi rilassarsi, espirare piano.

 

Allora Alex affonda i denti nel suo collo. La bocca di Genn si spalanca e il ragazzo emette un gemito strozzato ma non si muove, lascia che Alex stringa una mano fra i suoi capelli per posizionarlo meglio ed esporre di più il collo e trema, trema fra le braccia di Alex e artiglia convulsamente con le dita il braccio che l’Alpha - _il suo Alpha_ \- ha portato a cingergli i fianchi.

 

Alex morde e succhia e lecca la sua pelle, poco sopra la clavicola dove c’è  quella ghiandola appena sotto la cute, che libera i feromoni che gli danno alla testa e mandano continui fiotti di calore al suo basso ventre, segno che il legame si sta compiendo. È violaceo il livido che spicca sulla pelle di Genn quando Alex si ferma, ed è meraviglioso. Ci passa sopra un pollice sente Genn fremere fra le sue braccia e allora

 

«Meraviglioso» ripete con un sussurro. Genn apre finalmente gli occhi che sono lucidi, e luminosissimi; Alex si concede di ammirarli per qualche secondo prima di chiudere i suoi, e posare finalmente le sue labbra quelle piene e umide di Genn.

 

Baciarlo è una scarica di adrenalina che parte dalle labbra, dalla lingua, e arriva dritta al cuore, allo stomaco e si diffonde fino alle dita dei piedi di Alex che si arricciano mentre avvicina Genn a sé con un braccio sul suo fianco e approfondisce il contatto. La sua lingua accarezza le labbra del ragazzo, schiudendole: la sua bocca è calda e lo accoglie docilmente. Genn prende il labbro inferiore di Alex fra i denti e lo succhia piano, passando una mano fra i suoi capelli scuri; Alex bacia linea della sua mascella mentre sente i pantaloni farsi sempre più stretti, e infila una gamba fra le cosce del compagno, costringendolo a divaricarle. Genn ansima piano quando il tessuto dei jeans di Alex sfrega contro il suo inguine ed è un suono meraviglioso, che vuole sentire per tutta la vita sulla sua pelle e sulle sue labbra. Lascia scivolare una mano sotto la felpa che Genn indossa, sotto la maglietta leggera fino ad accarezzare la pelle nuda dei suoi fianchi; fa scorrere il pollice lungo il bordo dei jeans e Genn _trema_ e lo bacia.

 

«Mio sussurra Alex al suo orecchio e il gemito di Genn è _imbarazzante_ , ma è il suono più bello del mondo e Alex si sente come ubriaco mentre gli fa cadere la felpa dalle spalle magre e gli porta le mani attorno al viso per baciarlo come se ne dipendesse la sua vita. Genn lo lascia fare, ma c’è una certa impazienza nel modo in cui afferra i bordi del suo maglione; lo alza appena, scoprendo i suoi fianchi, poi si ferma e guarda Alex, come in attesa del suo permesso. Lui allora fa un cenno con il capo e lascia che glielo sfili, per poi gettarlo a terra accanto alla felpa; la maglietta di Genn li raggiunge subito dopo.

 

Il desiderio si riflette identico nei loro sguardi e si baciano ancora, e ancora, e ancora. Il profumo di Genn è inebriante e gli fa girare la testa; gira tutto, a dire la verità: tutte le sue certezze, le sue credenze, il suo intero mondo ruota come una trottola impazzita perché si sta riassestando su un nuovo asse, che è incentrato su Genn. È tutto così giusto, finalmente: Alex intreccia una mano fra i capelli _del suo omega, cazzo,_ spingendosi nella sua bocca, e sa di aver trovato il suo posto nel mondo. Gli occhi di Genn lo guardano con le pupille enormi, dilatate fino all’inverosimile, e Alex _sa_ che è un tipo impaziente, che gli piace prendere il controllo anche nel sesso. Tuttavia non muove un muscolo, si mette completamente nelle mani di Alex e nel suo sguardo non c'è traccia di disagio, ma solo bruciante desiderio.

 

Alex lascia scorrere la mano destra lungo il suo braccio e intreccia le loro dita; appoggia la fronte contro la sua e

 

«Letto» soffia, sulle sue labbra.

 

Sono un po' impacciati, mentre si sfilano scarpe e calzini e cercano una posizione comoda su quel letto a una piazza e mezzo che di certo non è spazioso; Alex lascia che Genn si stenda con il capo sul cuscino e poi prende un respiro profondo, e si sistema in ginocchio con le gambe ai lati del suo bacino e le cosce del ragazzo appoggiate sulle sue. Poggia la mano proprio sull’interno della sua coscia ancora coperto dai jeans e Genn freme sotto di lui; anche attraverso il tessuto, Alex lo sente caldissimo sotto le dita.

 

«Genn» dice piano, e occhi del ragazzo sono subito su di lui «Sei…» deglutisce, prima di proseguire «Sei sicuro sicuro? Perché non ne abbiamo mai neanche parlato prima e se non sei sicuro possiamo fermarci»

 

Alex _non vuole_ fermarsi, e un po’ si detesta perché non vuole rovinare l’atmosfera e il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni minaccia di esplodere da un momento all’altro; però sa che è importante, vuole che Genn si senta al sicuro e vuole essere un bravo Alpha. Genn, dal canto suo, alza gli occhi al cielo, _stronzetto._

 

«Alè, ti pare che mi voglio fermare?» chiede retoricamente, con un ghigno un po' troppo impertinente. Alex lo fissa negli occhi, senza sorridere e quando parla la sua voce è un po' più profonda del normale, e carica di un’autorità che raramente lui sfrutta.

 

«Gennaro, è una cosa seria» dice, e per il gusto della ripicca avvicina un po’ la mano al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Genn smette di ridere, e deglutisce.

 

«Te l’ho detto» soffia appena, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso su Alex che non si scompone e massaggia con delicatezza l’interno della sua coscia «L’ho capito nel momento in cui ti ho incontrato che saresti stato il mio Alpha. L’ho capito perché la prima cosa che volevo fare, quando sei entrato in quel pub con la tua stupida giacca nera e le mani in tasca e il tuo atteggiamento tutto calmo e sicuro, ecco la prima cosa che volevo fare era crollare _in ginocchio_ davanti a te» le guance di Genn sono rosse e probabilmente bollenti al tatto, ma non smette di fissare Alex negli occhi. È sorpreso, ma non veramente: perché la prima cosa che ha pensato lui, quando ha visto Genn, era che sarebbe stato benissimo in ginocchio davanti a lui, con un marchio scuro sul collo e le mani di Alex fra i suoi capelli.

 

«Ho cercato di dimenticare tutto. Ho cercato di far finta di niente perché lo sai che odio tutta questa storia della sottomissione e del non poter scegliere, ma non è questo il punto. Io ti ho scelto in quel momento, senza neanche rendermene conto, e ti scelgo adesso e ti sceglierei anche domani, dopodomani e il giorno dopo. Sei convinto adesso?»

 

Alex non ce la fa più. Genn non è mai stato il tipo da sbilanciarsi con le dimostrazioni d’affetto - come Alex, in fondo - e anche in questo momento, mentre gli dice le parole più belle che chiunque gli abbia mai rivolto, lo fa con espressione seria, misurata, come se stesse esponendo dei fatti assodati e scientifici. Alex lo ama da impazzire.

 

«Ti amo» mormora, e si sporge in avanti per baciarlo ancora una volta; poi lentamente lascia scorrere le labbra lungo la linea della sua mascella, mordicchia la pelle del suo collo e con una mano stringe finalmente il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Genn spalanca la bocca in un gemito strozzato ma Alex non si ferma, lascia una scia di baci lungo la linea delle sue clavicole e slaccia il bottone dei jeans, abbassa la cerniera e strofina delicatamente il palmo della mano contro la stoffa umida dei suoi boxer. Il respiro di Genn è spezzato e il ragazzo chiude gli occhi, stringendosi il labbro inferiore fra i denti; Alex passa il pollice sulle sue labbra, costringendolo a mollare la presa, e continuando a toccarlo. Gli occhi del ragazzo si spalancano ed è allora che Alex si raddrizza, spoglia Genn tutto in una volta e lascia cadere anche i suoi vestiti a terra.

Pelle contro pelle, cuore contro cuore: il calore dei loro corpi si intreccia come le loro bocche che continuano a baciarsi mentre le dita di Alex si avvolgono attorno all’erezione del ragazzo e le lascia scorrere, le sente bagnarsi del liquido preseminale mentre Genn ansima sulle sue labbra.

 

«Voltati» gli ordina, e Genn obbedisce all’istante; stanno stretti e sono in equilibrio precario su quel letto, ma mentre segue con lo sguardo la linea della schiena di Genn che si inarca appena, dal suo collo piegato in avanti fino alla curva delle sue natiche, Alex pensa che non gliene potrebbe importare di meno se l’apocalisse dovesse scatenarsi proprio fuori dalla loro porta: lui non si muoverebbe di lì per alcuna ragione al mondo.

 

Passa le mani sulla sua schiena, sui suoi fianchi, accarezza le sue cosce e le apre appena un po' per potersi sistemare più comodamente; posa i palmi sulle sue natiche e massaggia delicatamente, mentre con un pollice scorre lungo la piega fra i suoi glutei, toccando la pelle morbidissima e bollente.

 

Genn mugola, stringendo le lenzuola fra le mani e arriccia le dita dei piedi, inarcando un po' di più la schiena per facilitargli l’accesso. Non hanno nulla, né lubrificante né preservativo; quest’ultimo comunque non sarebbe servito, perché per completare il legame, Alex sarebbe dovuto venire dentro di lui.

 

L’Alpha si piega in avanti, lascia una scia di baci lungo tutta la schiena di Genn e lascia che la sua erezione si prema contro di lui; porta di nuovo la mano attorno a Genn e lo masturba con poca delicatezza, assicurandosi di bagnare per bene le proprie dita.

 

« _Alessio_ » ansima, Genn, quasi supplicante. Alex gli posa un bacio fra le scapole e ritira la mano, poi con l’altra stringe la sua natica e senza esitare, ma con delicatezza, spinge un dito dentro di lui. I muscoli di Genn si contraggono di riflesso all’intrusione, e Alex non smette un attimo di baciarlo lungo la spina dorsale mentre aspetta che si rilassi; poi muove l’indice, accarezza le pareti morbide e caldissime del suo corpo e lo sente tremare sotto di sè.

 

«Sei perfetto» mormora, quando aggiunge un secondo dito e le apre a forbice; rotea il polso e le spinge verso l’alto, e Genn _geme_ questa volta, le sue cosce tremano e per poco non collassa sul materasso.

 

«Di nuovo» soffia con voce spezzata, Alex lo accontenta e lui piega il collo di lato, mordendosi il braccio per non fare rumore. Un velo di sudore imperla la fronte di Alex e la schiena di Genn quando le dita diventano tre; Alex mantiene un ritmo lento ma costante finché non sente il respiro di Genn farsi appena più affannoso, e sente i suoi muscoli contrarsi contro le sue dita.

 

Allora le allontana con delicatezza, e sente il ragazzo mugolare disperato sotto di lui. Il sangue gli pulsa nelle vene velocissimo, schizza verso il suo inguine; Alex tiene la mano sinistra stretta saldamente al fianco di Genn, e con la destra accarezza finalmente la propria erezione dolorante, lubrificandola con il suo stesso seme. Prende un respiro profondo e il cuore gli batte forte, mentre si allinea a Genn; si china in avanti, poggia le labbra sulla sua spalla e scivola dentro di lui.

 

È la sensazione più assurda che Alex abbia mai provato, la più eccitante e la più sorprendente; è senza fiato mentre il calore di Genn lo avvolge completamente, lo sente tendersi e allargarsi per accoglierlo del tutto e rimane immobile per qualche secondo, incapace di formulare alcun pensiero che vada al di là di _Genn, Genn, Genn, cazzo, Genn, quanto ti amo._

 

Sotto di lui, Genn ha rivolto indietro il capo e strizza gli occhi, una singola lacrima imperlata fra le sue ciglia. Alex copre di baci ogni centimetro della sua pelle che riesce a raggiungere e gli mormora parole dolci all’orecchio, aspettando di sentire i suoi muscoli rilassarsi attorno a lui.

 

Passa quasi un minuto e nella stanza non si ode alcun rumore oltre i loro respiri spezzati, la voce di Alex che rassicura Genn e lo scricchiolio quasi impercettibile del materasso sotto di loro. Poi Genn espira dal naso, volta il capo e lo guarda negli occhi: sono leggermente lucidi, i suoi, ma non c'è altro che amore nello sguardo che gli rivolge. Cattura le labbra di Alex fra le proprie nell’ombra di un bacio, poi annuisce.

 

Alex comincia a muoversi, prima impercettibilmente poi con più decisione; vede Genn spalancare la bocca senza emettere alcun suono, e lo sente contrarsi contro di lui. Stringe le labbra, Alex, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile e concentrandosi per non farsi sopraffare dal piacere che esplode dentro di lui mentre si muove, spinge il bacino con un ritmo incalzante e Genn lo asseconda. Gli ansimi che sfuggono alle sue labbra arrivano alle orecchie di Alex come amplificati, passano sotto la sua pelle e arrivano dritti al suo inguine; cerca di aumentare la velocità con cui si muove e morde la spalla di Genn, lecca la sua pelle chiara e la succhia.

 

Il ragazzo ripete il suo nome come una cantilena ormai e Alex sente ogni cellula del suo corpo vibrare come sottoposta ad una scarica elettrica potentissima, che parte dalla punta dei piedi e lo attraversa completamente, concentrandosi appena sotto il suo stomaco; i loro respiri si fanno più affannati, si spezzano sulle loro labbra che s’incontrano ancora una volta.

 

Gemono uno il nome dell’altro e manca poco, manca pochissimo: Alex affonda il viso nel collo di Genn, sfiora con il naso il marchio che vi ha lasciato poco prima senza smettere mai di muoversi; prende la pelle fra i denti con delicatezza, ci passa sopra la lingua ed è allora che Genn emette un verso strozzato, si stringe attorno ad Alex in una morsa morbida e strettissima di calore e tutti e due raggiungono insieme l’orgasmo.

 

Alex chiude gli occhi, lascia che il piacere lo travolga e spalanca la bocca in un muto grido mentre si svuota dentro il suo compagno; Genn si agita appena sotto di lui e non c'è niente, niente al mondo che sia paragonabile a questo momento. Il cuore di Alex, che fino ad un attimo prima pareva sul punto di schizzargli via dal petto, sembra essere aumentato di tre taglie: e c’è una strana sensazione, una piccola sfera di calore che si è insediata dentro di lui appena a sinistra dello sterno. Alex la sente pulsare e sa che non c’era prima, perché questo è il posto di Genn, il suo capo del legame che ora li unisce come prova indissolubile che si appartengono l’un l’altro.

 

Alex abbassa il capo e sorride, sente le lacrime di gioia premere ai lati dei suoi occhi mentre aiuta Genn a stendersi su un fianco e si sdraia dietro di lui, cingendogli la vita con le braccia senza uscire dal suo corpo. Le lacrime di Alex bagnano il collo di Genn quando lo bacia, e l’Omega intreccia le loro dita proprio sotto il suo ombelico. È felice, Alex lo sa perché può sentirlo dentro si sé, proprio come Genn può sentire lui. Sono sporchi, sono sudati, e non si sono neppure ricordati di chiudere a chiave la porta della stanza; ma Alex si limita ad afferrare il piumone che avevano gettato di lato poco prima, li copre entrambi e stringe Genn un po’ più vicino a sè. Il resto del mondo può aspettare.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Allora! Grazie mille per aver letto questa storiella. È stata un vero parto, ho iniziato a scriverla il 20 di dicembre ispirata dal photoshoot di Vanity Fair e ci ho messo una vita a finirla, per due ragioni. La prima è che non scrivevo da quasi due anni e sono decisamente arrugginita, e la seconda è che non avevo mai scritto smut, perciò spero che sia uscita una cosa semi decente.  
> Alla fine non sono convintissima di come è uscita la storia, ma ho deciso di pubblicarla comunque.  
> Grazie ancora per aver letto, e fatemi sapere che ne pensate!  
> su tumblr sono thekeyoffailure :)
> 
> PS: quasi mi dimenticavo. Questa la dedico a urbansstrangers, che è la gifmaker più brava che abbia mai conosciuto e senza la quale questa storia non avrebbe manco visto la luce, figuriamoci essere pubblicata. Lots of love darling!


End file.
